Caffeine occurs naturally in tea, coffee, and chocolate, and is commonly added to soft drinks, energy drinks and some foods to provide a burst of energy to the consumer. In particular, energy drinks having high caffeine content are very popular. However, because of the bitter taste of caffeine, the high caffeine content of such energy drinks can be unappealing to consumers.
As such, energy drinks, foods, oral non-tobacco products and/or oral tobacco products having a relatively high caffeine content that does not have a bitter taste are desirable.